Trabajo a solas
by MaruuSchzimmy
Summary: Natsu quiere hacer una mision con su equipo pero al final solo tiene que ir con Lucy. Ninguno de los dos piensa que sea buena idea pero aun asi aceptan... pero nada sera como lo esperaban /One-shot /


Me pidieron que lo publicara en y aquí esta!

Espero les guste!  
Enjoy

* * *

**Capitulo Único. **

El sol comenzaba a asomarse por las calles de Magnolia. Las personas abrían sus negocios y los ciudadanos salían de sus viviendas para disfrutar de ese bello día.

Fuera de la ciudad de Magnolia en el bosque del este, un joven pelirrosa dormía plácidamente aun sin notar que el día ya había llegado. Un pequeño gato azul dormía sobre un sofá o en una pequeña parte de él. Estaba tan desordenado que apenas podrías caminar entre tal desastre. El gatuno se enderezo y froto sus ojos mientras bostezaba.

—Natsu es hora de levantarnos.- Happy abrió sus ojos y su amigo seguía sin moverse.—Natsu despierta.- pero no lo hizo.

Happy se levanto y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Natsu, abrió sus alas y voló sobre él. Los brazos del pelirrosa colgaban de la hamaca y un hilo de baba caía de su boca mientras roncaba.

—Natsu, Lucy esta aquí.- dijo el pequeño gato.

El pelirrosa se sobresalto y despertó de golpe, la hamaca en la que dormía dio una vuelta haciendo que cayera al suelo pero se levanto rápidamente.

—Lucy qué bueno que estas aquí.- decía mientras limpiaba su baba.- ¿Lucy?.- miro a su alrededor buscándola.- Happy ella no está aquí.

—Ya lo sé.

—Entonces ¿Por qué dijiste eso?

—No despertabas y fue lo mejor que se me ocurrió.- lo miro y le dirigió una una sonrisa burlona.- te gussssta.

—Deja de bromear Happy debemos irnos.

—Pero primero debemos comer algo.

—Cierto…

Happy preparo algunos peces que habían pescado la tarde anterior y era lo único que Happy sabia cocinar así que era lo que podrían comer a menos que Natsu lo hiciera pero eso significaría incendiar la casa así que no era una buena opción. Comieron, se alistaron y salieron directo al gremio.

—¡Llegamos!.- Ambos gritaron mientras pateaban la puerta al entrar.

—Bienvenidos.- Coreaban todos los magos del gremio.

Natsu busco con la mirada a cierta chica rubia por todo el gremio hasta que la encontró. Lucy se encontraba hablando animadamente con Levy que sostenía un libro, posiblemente hablaban de él. Happy hizo lo mismo pero buscando a Charle y cuando lo hizo voló hacia ella que se encontraba con Wendy.

Natsu se dirigió a la pizarra para elegir una misión. Hacia un tiempo que no iba a una misión con Lucy y Happy a solas y realmente quería hacerlo sin tener que lidiar con Gray o Erza. Observo cada una de las misiones hasta que encontró la apropiada. La recompensa no era mucha pero la misión requería salir de la ciudad y eso era perfecto, una aventura para ellos tres. Lo tomo y se dirigió hacia Lucy.

—¡Lucee!

Lucy reconoció la voz inmediatamente y volteo a mirarlo. Vio como se acercaba a ella con una sonrisa que lo caracterizaba, una sonrisa que le encantaba. No quería sentirse nerviosa alrededor de él pero simplemente no podía evitarlo. Después de los juegos mágicos y lo ocurrido con los dragones todos estaban teniendo un momento de tranquilidad pero no ella. Sus sentimientos estaban hechos un lio.

—Hola Natsu.- le respondió alegremente.

Para Natsu no había mejor cosa que verla, pensar que podría perderla era como morir. No podría soportar estar un día sin ella.

—¿Vamos a una misión?.- Lucy dudo un poco y Natsu lo noto.- La recompensa no es muy buena pero creo que nos vendría bien hacer una.

—Si la paga no es muy buena ¿Para que la aceptamos? Con tus destrozos no nos quedara nada y debo pagar mi alquiler.

—No lo hare.- hizo un puchero.- Por favor por favor.

Lucy no estaba completamente convencida pero no le vendría mal hacer una misión.

—Está bien.- aceptó.

Natsu hizo un gesto de victoria y se dirigió hacia la barra donde estaba Mirajane.

—Mira queremos hacer esta misión.

—Está bien.- saco el registro de misiones.- Entonces serán tu, Lucy, Happy, Gray…

—No, solo Lucy, Happy y yo.

Happy que se encontraba hablando con Charle escucho eso ultimo y se dirigió a la barra.

—Lo siento Natsu pero no podre acompañarte. Iré con Charle y Wendy a recorrer la ciudad.

Natsu se desanimo un poco. —Está bien Happy.

Y el felino volvió a donde estaba.

—Entonces solo serán Lucy y tú.- dijo Mira.

Lucy se alarmo. —Espera ¿Tu no iras Gray?.- le pregunto mientras pasaba por su lado.

—Lo siento Lucy, tengo otra misión.

—¿Y tu Erza?

Se encontraba en la mesa de enfrente comiendo una rebanada de pastel. — Debo acompañar al maestro al consejo, lo lamento Lucy.

—Entonces solo Natsu y Lucy.- afirmo Mirajane.

—No Mira, espera…

—¡Listo! Su misión fue aceptada.- y siguió atendiendo la barra.

Lucy trago. Una misión solo con Natsu no era para nada bueno, al menos no para ella.  
Su atracción hacia el pelirrosa era obvia pero aun se sentía confundida. Si Natsu se sentía de la misma manera que ella tenía que averiguarlo pero ¿Qué cambiaria en eso su relación? ¿Seguirían siendo amigos o algo más? Y era algo que le daba miedo de saber.

—¡Entonces te veré a las 12:00 Luce!.- Y salió del gremio para dirigirse a su casa y preparar las cosas para la misión.

—¡Natsu espera!.- pero ya se había ido.

Suspiro y se despidió de todos. Ya había aceptado y debía cumplir con su palabra, si no lo hacía cierto pelirrosa se pondría triste y no quería verlo de esa manera. Salió del gremio y se dirigió a su casa.

Wendy vio como ambos salían y miro a Happy. — ¿Por qué mentiste sobre lo de pasear por la ciudad?.- La peliazul tenía muy buen oído.

—Ah eso, solo no quería ir.- respondió mientras comía un pez.

Wendy asintió y siguió con lo suyo, pero no vio la sonrisa de complicidad que se formaba en el rostro de Happy. Natsu y Lucy estarían fuera de Magnolia y posiblemente pasarían la noche en la intemperie, completamente solos.

Como Natsu le había dicho, estaba a las 12:00 esperándola fuera de su casa. Tomo su maleta y se dirigió a la puerta pero antes se detuvo frente al espejo, se miro, se arreglo el cabello y cuando vio que estaba perfecta salió a encontrarse con Natsu y juntos de dirigieron a la misión.

Aunque el viaje en tren era una tortura ir de misión solamente con Lucy lo hacía sentir extremadamente feliz.

—Natsu no te atrevas a vomitar aquí.

—No puedo soportarlo más….- estaba a punto de desmayarse.

Quería recostarse pero el asiento de enfrente estaba ocupado y lo único que estaba libre eran las piernas de Lucy, si no se recostaba colapsaría ahí mismo y quería disfrutar el resto de la misión. Se inclino y apoyo su cabeza sobre las piernas de Lucy.

—¿Qué haces?.- pero no obtuvo respuesta.

Lucy suspiro y no dijo nada al parecer se había quedado dormido o eso pensaba ella. Si Lucy se daba cuenta que estaba despierto posiblemente se molestaría pero era mejor hacerse pasar por dormido y disfrutar las dulces piernas de Lucy por un momento más.

Llegaron y Natsu se sentía mejor que nunca, se reunieron con el cliente y partieron a hacer su trabajo. Debían ahuyentar a un vulcan que rodeaba por el lugar. Eso no fue difícil y terminaron antes de lo esperado solo con algunos árboles incendiados por Natsu. Y ahora se encontraban de regreso.

—Es raro que no hicieras tanta destrucción.- hablaba la rubia.

Natsu caminaba con los brazos sobre la nuca. —Te lo prometí ¿no es cierto?

Lucy sonrió y continuaron su camino.  
El cielo comenzaba tornarse oscuro y caminar de noche no era muy buena idea así que decidieron acampar. Dejaron sus cosas en el suelo y Lucy busco algunos troncos para prenderles fuego y así poder cocinar algo. En lo que buscaba los troncos encontró una pequeña fuente termal, iba a contarle a Natsu sobre ella pero si se lo decía posiblemente la espiaría así que mejor no lo hizo.  
Natsu también busco algunos troncos y los junto con los de Lucy y les prendieron fuego. Hablaron hasta que terminaron de comer y después ambos se fueron a sus bolsas de dormir.  
Natsu no podía dormir, el aroma de Lucy era una gran distracción. Muchas veces solo iba a su habitación solo para sentir su aroma, era una droga para el. Toda Lucy lo era.  
Ver su cabellera rubia caer sobre sus hombros y con la boca entre abierta despertaba sensaciones. Últimamente no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera Lucy y su linda piel ¿Qué sabor tendría? Después de todo era un dragon slayer y sus sentidos eran más desarrollados que los demás. Lucy era demasiado atractiva el no podría negarlo, su cuerpo era lo mejor que jamás había visto. Ninguna chica había llamado su atención hasta que Lucy llego. Miro de nuevo su boca ¿sería igual de dulce que su aroma? En las últimas semanas había comenzado a tener pensamientos con Lucy que no eran muy propios de él pero se preguntaba ¿Qué tipo de sonidos haría si besaba su cuello? Porque al diablo, si quería hacerlo.  
Nunca pensó que Happy lo dejaría solo y quiso aparentar que nada sucedería pero estar solo con Lucy era una tentación más grande que la de Eva.  
Necesitaba una ducha fría, se dio la media vuelta y trato de conciliar el sueño.

Lucy se levanto una hora después, coloco su maleta entre la bolsa de dormir haciendo creer que ella era la que dormía ahí. Quería tomarse un baño en las aguas termales, tomo algo de ropa y se dirigió a ese lugar.

Natsu despertó a los pocos minutos y volteo al lugar de Lucy. Aun sigue dormida, pensó.  
Se puso de pie y tomo algo de ropa, mientras buscaba leña vio unas aguas termales, iba a contarle a Lucy sobre ellas pero lo olvido. No podía dormir y decidió que era mejor distraerse un rato así que fue a donde estaban las aguas termales.

Lucy se despojo de su ropa y entro a las aguas. Se sentían de maravilla, necesitaba eso.  
Cerró los ojos un momento hasta que escucho que algo se movía entre los arbustos. Podría ser un animal salvaje y sus llaves las había dejado en su maleta, así que se puso de pie para salir hasta que una voz la desconcertó.

—Malditos arbustos.- maldecía Natsu.

Lucy se quedo en su lugar sin moverse, Natsu levanto la mirada y la vio ahí parada. La luz iluminaba su blanca piel, sus pechos estaban expuestos y podía ver cada centímetro de su piel. Trago fuertemente.

La rubia se dio cuenta en la situación en la que estaba y cubrió sus pechos. —¿Qué haces aquí?.- le pregunto.

—Luce ya te he visto desnuda ¿Por qué te cubres?.- se quejo decepcionado.

Recordó los juegos mágicos, cuando zirconis hizo desaparecer su ropa dejándola completamente desnuda y que desafortunadamente para ella, fuera lanzada hacia Natsu y este la tocara en lugares que no debían ser tocados… no todavía.

—Aun así no es bueno que me veas desnuda.

—A mi no me molesta.- le encantaba, quiso decir pero omitió ese comentario.

Lucy lo miro.— Creo que será mejor que salga.

—¿Por qué no nos quedamos los dos?

La rubia se sorprendió ante tal pregunta.— No creo que sea buena idea…

—Solo estaremos disfrutando de las aguas termales no creo que eso sea nada malo.

Tenía razón además ¿Qué daño le haría?.—…Esta bien, pero te quedaras del otro lado.

Natsu asintió y comenzó a quitarse la ropa.

—¿Vas a desnudarte?

—No entrare con ropa Luce.

Y de nuevo tenía razón. Corrió la mirada para no verlo pero simplemente no pudo evitar mirar pero lo hizo demasiado tarde, ya se había colocado la toalla alrededor de la cintura y entraba a las aguas. Lucy también se había colocado una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo.

Estuvieron en silencio unos minutos. Lucy estaba demasiado avergonzada y Natsu se sentía nervioso. No era buena idea tenerla tan cerca y menos en su condición. Prácticamente estaba desnuda. Ya había sentido su cuerpo de esa manera desde lo ocurrido con los dragones y eso le había hecho despertar pensamientos y sensaciones que jamás había sentido y quería volver a sentirlas más si era con esa chica rubia.

Lucy estaba sin moverse, apenas podía mirarlo. No podía pensar bien y menos si Natsu estaba frente a ella, solo con una toalla cubriéndolo.

—Sabía que esto no era buena idea.- se puso de pie y camino para salir de ahí.

Natsu trato de alcanzarla.— Luce espera…- La tomo del brazo.

Al tomarla del brazo hizo que la rubia resbalara, hubiera caído si Natsu no la hubiera apresado contra su cuerpo. Y así estaban ahora.  
Natsu podía sentir los pechos de Lucy, tenía que soltarla pero no quería hacerlo. Su aroma inundo sus pulmones y bajo la mirada para mirarla. Tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y sus labios brillaban. Se veía exquisita.

—Natsu deberías soltarme…-Pero no respondió, solo la miraba.- Natsu…- vio como su mirada se volvía más oscura mientras se acercaba a ella.

No podía soportarlo más. Natsu se acerco lentamente a los labios de Lucy y la beso. Lucy se sorprendió ¿Natsu estaba haciendo eso? Pero se sorprendió aun más cuando le correspondió. Era su primer beso, pensó que sería algo torpe pero Natsu la estaba devorando. Sus labios sabían mejor que de lo que hubiera esperado, pensaba el pelirrosa. Eran suaves y quería más, mucho más pero se dio cuenta de lo que hacía y se separo de ella.

—Lo siento Lucy yo…- pero no sabía que decir.

Lucy no podía decir ninguna palabra. Ese beso le había quitado todo el aliento, se sentía mareada y sus piernas temblaban, habría caído si Natsu no la sostuviera. Se había disculpado por hacer eso que ella tanto ahnelaba, ¡si! Ahelaba. Había deseado por mucho tiempo que la besara de esa manera y eso no era suficiente.

—No importa…

Tenía los labios hinchados por ese beso y eso la hacía ver irresistible. Ya había comenzado y ahora no podría detenerse.

—¿Puedo besarte de nuevo?.- lo dijo sin pensar y se dio un golpe mental.- No Luce lo siento yo…

Lucy sonrió.— ¿Y ahora me pides permiso?

Natsu no lo pensó dos veces y tomo su boca de nuevo. El corazón de Lucy latía a mil por hora, Natsu besaba como el paraíso. Cuando Natsu pasó la lengua por los labios de Lucy y la introdujo a su boca ella emitió un gemido y eso fue suficiente para que Natsu enloqueciera. Quería mas, necesitaba más.

Dejo su boca y se dirigió a su cuello. Había soñado muchas veces con hacerlo y por fin ahora era capaz. El sabor de su piel era lo mejor que jamás había saboreado, Lucy gemía en voz baja pero eso a Natsu no le gustaba quería escuchar su voz y la haría gemir más fuerte. Aunque quisiera resistirse Lucy no podría. Sus besos, su lengua, esa sensación era tan placentera.  
Natsu bajo su mano y comenzó a acariciar su pierna, la piel de Lucy se erizo ante el contacto, cerró los ojos y se entrego al placer.  
Necesitaban más, eso no era suficiente. Natsu lo necesitaba, necesitaba sentir su cuerpo. Dejo su cuello y volvió a su boca. La besaba como si su vida dependiera de ello, la acariciaba como si fuera lo último que sus manos tocarían. Sin dejar de comer su boca coloco sus manos sobre los pechos de Lucy haciendo que la toalla que cubría su cuerpo cayera sensualmente hasta tocar el agua. Se sintió expuesta y trato de cubrirse.

—No lo hagas, déjame verte.

La había visto desnuda varias veces pero esta era especial, ahora la estaba sintiendo como siempre soñó. Sus pechos se le hacían agua la boca, su cuello no era suficiente, necesitaba saborear más de ella. Dirigió su boca a esos botones rosas que sobresalían de sus pechos y comenzó a lamerlos. No podía tener suficiente de ella. Lucy gemía cada vez más fuerte, Natsu bajo una de sus manos a su trasero y lo acaricio. Se separo de ella un poco y en un movimiento rápido la coloco sobre la roca plana y continuo mordisqueando sus pezones. Ahora tenía más libertad de explorar su cuerpo, cada parte de él.  
Bajo su mano hacia su entrepierna y comenzó a acariciarla. A ese punto Lucy no podía controlar los sonidos que salían de sus labios y cuando Natsu introdujo uno de sus dedos. Lucy lo apreso entre sus pechos mientras Natsu introducía y sacaba su dedo de su húmeda cueva, se sentía magníficamente bien. Natsu dejo sus labios y se dirigió a su entrepierna, Lucy se dio cuenta de lo que tramaba.

—¿Qué hac…ah!.- y gimió fuertemente cuando la lengua de Natsu se apodero de su entrepierna.

El placer que sentía era inmenso que sentía que le faltaba el aliento, la lengua de Natsu era tan experimentada que sentía que moriría de placer ahí mismo.

—Eres exquisita.- dijo mientras seguía lamiendo cada parte de su ser.

Lucy sintió un cosquilleo en su vientre y exploto en un orgasmo. Natsu saboreo sus jugos internos y volvió a su rostro. Lucy respiraba con dificultad y temblaba, había sido lo mejor que su cuerpo había experimentado y quería sentirlo de nuevo, mas si era con Natsu.

—¿Mas?.- pregunto seductoramente.

—Mas.

Natsu quito la toalla que lo cubría y quedo completamente expuesto. Lucy quedo perpleja al ver tal virilidad y mordió su labio. Ninguno de los dos podía soportarlo mas, necesitaban sentirse, convertirse en uno.  
Natsu se coloco sobre ella y Lucy levanto las caderas, sus sexos se rozaron haciendo gemir a ambos.

El pelirrosa la miro y ella le sonrió en respuesta dándole a entender que podía continuar. Acerco su miembro y se acomodo para introducirse dentro de Lucy.

—¿Estas lista?.- pregunto.

Lucy asintió con timidez y se introdujo lentamente dentro de ella. La rubia sintió una ligera presión en su entrepierna que poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en dolor indicando que era su primera vez. Natsu sabía lo que le sucedía y la beso tiernamente en los labios haciendo que olvidara un poco su dolor.

—¿Estás bien?.- le pregunto algo preocupado.

Lucy lo beso en respuesta. Natsu se quedo quieto unos instantes para que se acostumbrara a su presencia dentro de ella y levanto sus caderas haciéndole saber que podía continuar. Al principio dolía pero después de sentirlo mas y mas se dio cuenta de que cada vez que se movía se sentía mejor. Natsu la beso apasionadamente sin dejar de moverse, al principio movía sus caderas lentamente para no lastimarla pero las estocadas se fueron haciendo cada vez mas rápidas y placenteras. Cada movimiento enviaba una ola de sensaciones placenteras a todo su cuerpo. De vez en cuando Natsu soltaba suspiros roncos cuando llegaba hasta el fondo y salía de nuevo haciendo que Lucy perdiera el control, era tan sensual escucharlo que la hacía querer besarlo más que nunca. Lucy se aferro a su espalda y enredo sus dedos en el pelo del pelirrosa, Inclino su cabeza hacia atrás, dejando el espacio libre para que Natsu hiciese de él todo lo que quisiera. Besaba su cuello, sus pechos, todo absolutamente de ella sabía a gloria. Hizo que levantara un poco más la pierna y sus movimientos se hicieron más rápidos. Los gemidos de Lucy ya no podían detenerse, el placer estaba inundando cada parte de su cuerpo.

Los movimientos de caderas comenzaron a ser más bruscos y rápidos su cuerpo se estremecía. El placer los consumía vivos, no podía soportar más, enterro las uñas en la espalda de Natsu y dio el gemido más fuerte de su vida llegando al orgasmo. Natsu aumento más los movimientos y llego al orgasmo unos segundos después llenándola completamente.

Cayó encima de ella, ambos respiraban con dificultad y aun estaba dentro de ella. Había sido lo mejor que habían experimentado. Natsu la miro y la beso.

—Luces hermosa.- Lucy sonrió con ternura.

Y decía la verdad. Su cara agitada, sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus labios hinchados y brillantes la hacían ver el ángel más hermoso que jamás había visto. Ese ángel que solo era suyo.  
No tenían que decir lo que sentían, sus acciones hablaban por si solas.

—Jamás tendré suficiente de ti Luce.

—Entonces ¿Jamás te cansaras de mí?

—Nunca lo hare.

Se besaron una vez más y después salió de ella. Esa misión no había salido como esperaban, fue mucho mejor. De ahora en adelante tomarían trabajos a solas más seguido y nadie se enteraría de lo que sucedía entre ellos dos. Al menos no por ahora.

* * *

Pervertidos, pervertidos everywhere.

Gracias por leer!


End file.
